The Mother of all Crossovers
by Izwick
Summary: When the Tardis begins to act strangely, the 10th Doctor and Rose find themselves in a most peculiar dimension; the Fandom Dimension. Here they meet famous heroes, visit magnificent places, and participate in many odd adventures.
1. Chapter 1

THE MOTHER OF ALL CROSSOVERS

CHAPTER 1: THE FANDOM DIMENSION

Rose Tyler, companion to the Doctor, had traveled throughout space and time. She had battled Cybermen, Daleks, and Devil-possessed Ood. She had traveled to the future, to the past, and even to The End of the World. But in all her travels with the Doctor she had never before been to a place quite like this.

It had all started about half-an-hour ago; she and the Doctor had decided to go way back in the past to find out if cavemen really dragged their wives around by their hair, when the Tardis had started acting strange. Even the Doctor had been mystified, and though he had tried to come up with a nicely scientific answer, all he could surmise was that the Tardis was being pulled by an implacable force to an unknown destination.

So now here they were. Leaning up against the doorway of the Tardis, Rose looked out at the strange place curiously. They appeared to be in a large forest, with towering trees whose leafy branches created cool, green arches. Faint slivers of golden sunlight filtered down through cracks in the boughs, dappling the thick grass carpeting the forest floor. But what really set this forest apart were the numerous shallow, circular pools ringed in stone that were placed all throughout the forest, as far as the eye could see.

"Where do you suppose we are, Doctor?" asked Rose, stepping out of the Tardis. Immediately a pleasant feeling of peace and lassitude washed over her, similar to the feeling one gets when one steps into a beautifully quiet church.

The Doctor followed her out of the Tardis, ruffling his thick, brown hair in perplexity. "I haven't the faintest, Rose." he said, walking over to peer into one of the pools. Much to his astonishment, though the small pool gave off no impression of depth, he found he could not quite make out the bottom. "How odd… I wonder how we got here."

"You were pulled here by the spirit of the place, sir." The Doctor and Rose spun around at the sound of the clipped, British voice echoing from behind them, to see, a slender, dapper man dressed in a butler's uniform inspecting the Tardis with a slight air of disdain. Never had a butler looked so at place.

"Well, who are you, then?" asked Rose, while the Doctor inspected the stranger. The butler, who, with his snowy white and smooth features had a curious air of timelessness, bowed deeply. "My name is Jarvis, Miss Rose. At your service."

At that, the Doctor's eyebrows shot up. "Well then, Jarvis, mind telling us what exactly this place is, and how you know who we are?"

Brushing an invisible speck of dust off an immaculate coat sleeve, Jarvis smiled faintly. "Certainly, Doctor. Preparatory to your arrival, I reacquainted myself with your name and titles, for, as the major domo of this place, it is my duty to properly greet any guests. And the proper name for this forest is the Wood between the Worlds, but I like to think of it as the ante-chamber to the Fandom Dimension."

"Oh." The Doctor nodded, and looked around at the place with renewed interest. Rose, however, was still confused.

"But hold a minute. What exactly is a "Fandom", and how come there seems to be no one here but you?"

"A Fandom, Miss Rose," responded Jarvis courteously. "Is a collection, or a tribe you might say, of people who are dedicated to a certain idea. In this dimension, however, a Fandom refers to those who make up or enact this certain idea. There are multiple such Fandoms within this dimension, some more vast and powerful, than others, and although there are many contenders for which is the most dominant, one of the current most powerful is actually a combined tribe, the SuperWhoLock Fandom. Now then, this, as I said, is a sort of ante-chamber to this world. So, if you to wish to meet these Fandoms, and engage in some of their activities, come right this way."

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other and shrugged, as if to say why not, and then began following Jarvis through the Wood between the Worlds. Not much time had elapsed before the both of them had completely lost any and all sense of direction, and though Rose had a faint, niggling worry that they wouldn't be able to find the Tardis again, neither of them much minded that they were thoroughly lost.

After a time, brightly colored birds flashed in and out of the trees, tweeting strangely intricate and complex melodies. "What sort of birds are those?" asked the Doctor. "I don't believe I have ever seen their like."

"They are Theme Birds." Answered Jarvis without even glancing at the birds. "They are in fact unique to this land, and the melodies they sing are the various themes assigned to each Fandom."

The idea of a theme song bird greatly appealed to Rose, and for a few minutes, she watched them avidly as they flitted from branch to branch, filling the air with their peculiar music. And then the Doctor nudged Rose gently, breaking her out of the appreciative reverie. "Hey, Rose, I think we're almost there."

And so they were. The trees had been thinning for a few yards now, and as the Doctor spoke, they came out of the forest's leafy shadows to find themselves on the crest of a hill overlooking a vast, beautiful valley.

Rolling, green hills, stands of trees, and sparkling rivers were what met the eyes of Rose and the Doctor as they surveyed the Fandom Dimension with awe. And in addition to the wonderful landscape, they saw a glittering, sprawling city, and various archaeological attractions. Peering out in the distance, the Doctor even glimpsed a many- towered grey castle, with what appeared to be people on broomsticks zooming about it. "Good old J.K!" He murmured happily.

"Behold!" cried Jarvis dramatically "The Fandom Dimension! Now, if we hurry, we might be able to sit in on The Council of Elrond. Let us go."

_**A/N: So, I was thinking, if crossovers are cool, wouldn't a crossover containing tons of fandoms be even better? And this is the result. Now, I am planning to reference all Fandoms that I am either part of, or at least familiar with, but if I have missed any, or there's one you particularly want to see, just let me know. Also, I have scenarios for about ten of the chapters, but if you guys think of a classic fandom scenario, message me. Please, please do review! Oh, and if anyone was wondering, I don't any of these characters…*sob*. Next chapter: The Council of Elrond (and it will be longer than this one, don't worry.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

THE MOTHER OF ALL CROSSOVERS

CHAPTER 2: THE COUNCIL OF ELROND

"Is the council very far from here?" asked Rose, as the trio stood on top of the hill, surveying the vast, sprawling land of the Fandom Dimension. She wasn't averse to a nice walk, but honestly, it looked like this place stretched on for miles.

"Oh no, don't worry," Jarvis assured her politely. "We just have to acquire some transportation." With that, the butler snapped his fingers, and minutes later a strange machine zoomed up the hill and came to a stop right in front of them.

It was, long, red car-like thing, except for it had no wheels. Indeed, it floated a few feet off the ground with no visible means of support. But it appeared to have three large exhaust ports, two on the sides, and one on the back, and an open air cockpit with two broad seats.

The Doctor began inspecting the vehicle curiously. "Well, I've never seen anything like this. What's it called?"

Jarvis hopped into the vehicle with a surprising amount of elegance. "This is Luke Skywalker's Landspeeder," he replied, motioning for them to join him. The Doctor did so with alacrity, and then proffered a hand to Rose, helping her in. "I like to use it when giving tours of the Fandom Dimension, because it provides adequate transportation, while traveling at a reasonable and steady pace. The only downfall-"

"I say," Rose interrupted, suddenly catching sight of two odd figures approaching them. They were both wearing white, plastic looking armor and helmets, and were carrying two laser guns. "Who are they supposed to be?"

Sighing heavily, Jarvis was about to answer, when one of the soldiers started to say: "Let me see your-"

"No!" Jarvis almost shouted. "These are not the droids you are looking for! They're not even droids, all right? Move along."

The two soldiers, looking crestfallen, turned and walked away. "Ah, man" muttered one of the soldiers. "We're never going to find those droids…"

Rose and the Doctor shared one of their well-that-was-weird looks while Jarvis started the Landspeeder. "Those were Imperial Stormtroopers," he explained, as the vehicle slowly started gliding forward. "And they always, _always_ come asking for those blasted droids, and I always have to tell them to move along. Ah well. Despite that downfall, the Landspeeder offers a smooth ride, does it not?"

Indeed it did; the Landspeeder flew quietly and evenly at a nice, sedate pace through a grassy meadow, over a bridge, and into what appeared to be a small village. Here there were no buildings, save for a mill by the lake. Instead, there were numerous round doors built into the rolling hills, with footpaths, and roads, and laundry strung out to dry flapping in the gentle breeze. The place seemed to be solely populated by children and various animals.

"Welcome to Hobbiton." Announced Jarvis with all the flair of a tour guide, as they flew by the lake. "Home to the delightful Hobbits, and a fair amount of Talking Animals, both the Animated and the Narnian variety. If you like, we will come for a visit later, but for now we will just be passing through, I'm afraid."

Slowing down a little, the Landspeeder passed through the hills, and as it did so, the Doctor and Rose saw that the friendly, curly-haired, colorfully-dressed inhabitants were not in fact children, but rather very small adults.

"Aww…they're so _cute_" whispered Rose as the Hobbits waved at them cheerfully. The Doctor agreed cheerfully while waving back, although he spotted a few that didn't look too pleased at the sight of the unusually adventuresome-looking intruders.

The green hills rolled by, and in a few minutes they had passed out of Hobbiton. Now they were in plains country, with weathered grass, sparse bushes, and odd formations of rocks. "We are almost there, sir and madam." Assured Jarvis, as he swung the Landspeeder down into a steep crevice with a sparkling river running along its floor. Gradually the small river widened and deepened, until finally it ran beneath a wooded, jagged small mountain.

Built on ledges of rock amongst the tree was the most beautiful city Rose had ever seen. The buildings seemed light and ethereal, with their subtly carved arches and interconnected walkways, and the wood they were made of seemed positively to glow in the soft sunlight. Turning under the guiding hands of Jarvis, the Landspeeder glided along a path carved into the rock, a path that was guarded by imposing but beautiful statues placed at regular intervals.

"This is the fair elven city of Rivendell" said Jarvis, pulling the Landspeeder to a stop outside one of the arched walkways that led to the interior of the cluster of buildings. "The Council is not always held here, but Elrond feels it would best serve tradition to hold it here. Some people complain of course, especially the various assorted dwarves, but you do have to admit, it is a lovely setting."

Walking through the cool hallways, the Doctor and Rose had to agree; the intricacy and pattern of the decorations, the solemn atmosphere, the muted shades, and the shafts of sunlight all served to create a place of calm and beauty.

"Have you ever seen anything like this, Doctor?" asked Rose, staring at the elaborate tapestries. The Doctor shrugged, considering. "Weelll, I have been to some really lovely planets, but…not really, no."

Although the entire place seemed to be deserted, the sound of many voices chattering all at once soon reached their ears, and moments later, Jarvis led them out onto a circular terrace, with trees casting leafy shadows on its marble floor. All around the terrace were placed numerous chairs, and it was the inhabitants of the chairs that were causing the uproar.

"This way" gestured Jarvis, to the back end of the terrace. "I am afraid we don't quite merit seats at the Council, so we will simply stand over there." Rose nodded, and started following him, but the Doctor stopped and stared at a line of ten men standing behind some of the chairs. Amongst them was a white-haired, well-dressed man. A man with a long, crazy, multi-colored scarf. A man wearing a white vest and a panama hat. One wearing an outfit that incorporated all the colors of an Easter egg. Another was dressed in black, with a black leather jacket. There were a few others whose outfits were also striking, but the last one was wearing a bow tie and a fez.

The Doctor didn't recognize the one with the bow tie, but the others he definitely knew; they were him. They were the Doctor. All of them were himself in past forms. How was this even possible? How did they come to be here? What if-

"Doctor? Are you coming?" called Rose, and the Doctor, after one last look, dragged himself away. "What you staring at like that?" asked Rose as he rejoined, and they took their places at the back of the terrace.

"Oh…nothing…" he answered vaguely, not really wanting to explain how it was that ten different versions of himself were standing over there. Rose's curiosity was not satisfied by that answer, and she was about to question him, when a voice interrupted them.

"My friends! Please, calm yourselves! It is time for the Council to begin."

The Doctor inspected the speaker (likely that Elrond chap) with interest. He was tall, and thin, with a narrow, sharp face, and a forbidding expression. Also, it seemed he was not quite human, with his slanted eyebrows, and pointed ears. Evidently he was a lord of some sort, for he was dressed in rich robes, and his bearing was regal.

Silence fell at Lord Elrond's request, and he seated himself on a throne like chair, while looking around at the assorted guests. Spreading his hand in a wide, he sweeping gesture, he intoned solemnly: "Now, I trust you all know why I gathered you here-"

"To destroy the One Ring."

"To find the Horcruxes."

"Defeat the Fire Lord Ozai."

"To blow up the Death Star."

"Take down the Capitol."

"Close Tartarus."

"Find a Philosopher's Stone."

"Stop Loki's Army of crazy Fangirls."

At the barrage of overlapping voices, Elrond's face gradually soured, until finally he raised both hands and cried out: "Enough! That is _enough_. I have frequently repeated; we can only complete one Quest at a time. So, any suggestions?"

"Well you know, Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a while-"

"- So come at once if convenient; if inconvenient, come anyway-"

"- Basically, run."

Draping one slender hand across his pale forehead, Elrond sighed heavily. "No, SuperWhoLock, you almost always get to pick the Quest. Thusly, I think today we should let one of the, er, _lesser_ known Fandoms pick."

"I suspect sorcery." Disclaimed one old, white-haired man, as he nodded sagely. The thin, young man with sharp cheekbones sat up with a bit more interest.

"If it is sorcery, Gaius" he said emphatically. "Then I'll find a spell to counteract it! I can't risk evil sorcery getting in the way of the Once and Future King's rule."

"_Ignosce mihi, puer-_" began a very tall man dressed all in a black and holding a large wizarding staff, but Elrond interrupted him.

"As I have said before, Master Dresden, you need not speak in Latin at this particular Council. However, in response to Master Gaius' comment, I really do not see how that pertains to any particular Quest. Almost all of your Quests involve sorcery of some form. Besides, the delegation from Camelot picked the Quest from two meetings ago. So, anyone else?"

After some mutterings amongst the crowds, a young, rather nervous looking girl stood up. "Well, there's been a murder in the Bathhouse of the Gods, and Yubaba told me I was responsible for taking care of catching the murderer, so…could some of the detectives here help me?"

"Of course, Chihiro" Elrond assured her, looking rather relieved. "That will be a beneficial Quest, as I know many here are fond of the Baths. Now, may I have some detectives to volunteer-"

"Hello, my name is Shawn Spencer, and this is my associate, Sh'Dynasty. We are psychic detectives."

"I am the world's only consulting detective; I invented the job."

"I am Thomson, and this is Thompson, and we're detectives for the police."

"To be precise, the police detect us."

"Watashi wa shitsuji no tan'naru ichi jigokudesu."

As offers for help flew thick and fast, Rose and the Doctor looked on with fascination at all the colorful characters, until Jarvis nudged them gently.

"If you don't mind, sir and madam, I believe we will be moving one now. At this point little more remains, but to see which companions will be chosen for the Quest, and that usually involves quite a lot of squabbling. So, I suggest we move on to the Lake of Ships. I think you will find it most amusing."

So the little trio left the Council, Rose chattering with Jarvis about all the strange people, while the Doctor cast one look back at those ten men who were watching the proceedings with the exact same look of curiosity as he had been wearing previously.

_**A/N: First off, thank to those who reviewed, and followed. Secondly, I apologizing greatly for taking so long to update; I've been working on my other story, and dealing with real life situations. Again, I include only the fandoms I am familiar with, so if you are not, I am sorry. And if there are any fandoms you wish to see included, or you have ideas for future chapters, please message me. As always, none of these characters belongs to me. Next chapter: The Lake of Ships.**_


	3. Chapter 3

THE MOTHER OF ALL CROSSOVERS

CHAPTER 3: THE LAKE OF SHIPS.

The sun was lazily drifting down the blue afternoon sky as Jarvis coolly navigated the Landspeeder through the leafy environs of Sherwood Forest, not a hair out of place despite the light breeze that ruffled the Doctor's thick hair. Rose had been positively delighted when Jarvis explained that they would be passing through the famous hideout of Robin Hood, because that was a story she was familiar with.

Now, however, her excitement was diminishing. Anyone would agree that cool, green forest, with its ancient, mossy trees, and richly vegetated floor, was quite lovely; however, Rose had definitely been expecting to spy a few, green-clad Merry Men leaping about the trees, and so far she had seen no signs of life save for the occasional startled bird taking wing as the Landspeeder approached.

Perhaps sensing her disappointment, the Doctor leaned over, and remarked: "You know, I've been to a place like this before."

"What, a forest?" Rose scoffed. "Yeah, I would think so! They _are_ somewhat common, you know."

The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her, and she laughed. "No, Miss Smarty-pants, I mean a place like this whole dimension. It was called The Land of Fiction, and it was populated by all sorts of fictional characters, like Dracula, and Lancelot. The place was rather –"

"Oh, we are not affiliated with that Land." Jarvis broke in sniffily, without taking his eyes off their path (which was good, because in Rose's opinion, it was rather a tight fit in between most of the trees). "That place is not known for its hospitality, whereas I pride myself on ensuring that all guests have a truly wonderful and educational visit."

"Oh, well, you're doing a great job so far." The Doctor assured him hastily, not wanting to ruffle the butler's smooth feathers.

"Mmm, yeah." Agreed Rose quickly, after the Doctor nudged her. "Really fantastic."

Jarvis, appearing slightly mollified, accepted the apology graciously. "Thank you, I always strive for perfection. Ah, here we are."

As he spoke, the Landspeeder pulled out of the thinning trees, out onto a smooth, grassy plateau overlooking a vast, shimmering lake, ringed with trees, and dotted by numerous sailing crafts. After bringing the vehicle to stop, the three clambered out, and moved over to where an observation balcony had been built on the edge of the plateau. The stone balcony had carved railings with decorative swoop and swirls, and a large brass placard that read in block letters: WELCOME TO THE LAKE OF SHIPS.

On either side of the placard, affixed to the railing, were two large, built-in telescopes. Jarvis gestured Rose and the Doctor over to them. "Please, take a look at the Ships."

Wondering what was so special about these particular boats, Rose put her eye to the rim of one of the telescopes, as did the Doctor, and peered out at the ships on the lake. At first, all she saw was a murky blue blur, but, after adjusting it, a large black ship with brown sails and elaborate riggings swum into view. Oddly enough, the dark blue flag waving from the mainmast was adorned with a stenciled otter, and the figurehead was a carved hedgehog.

"Uhhh, question? What sort of ship has a hedgehog as a figurehead?"

Jarvis's face brightened as he hastened to explain. "Ah, you must be referring to one of the greater ships currently out there; if you look closely, I believe, you see the ship's name to the right and below of the figurehead."

Following these instructions, Rose peered again through the telescope. Sure enough, after a moment of searching, she found the name of the ship emblazoned in gold letters: _The Good Ship Johnlock_.

"It's called… Johnlock? What sort of name is that?" asked Rose, still perplexed. "And what are all these ships doing here anyway?" The Doctor, who evidently had much the same questions, leaned in to hear Jarvis's answer.

"Each ship (and there are upwards of a hundred) represents the promotion of a particular couple. The more supporters of a ship, the larger it becomes. Some ships, like _Johnlock_ and _Sherlolly_, are considered to be in opposition with each other, and sometimes engage in battles. Other ships, like _Destiel_, face very little opposition, while still other ships, like _Katang_, are benefitted by having canon support."

Both the Doctor and Rose stared at Jarvis rather blankly. "Sooo… when you say _couple_ are you referring to an actual, romantically involved couple?" Queried the Doctor, raising an eyebrow.

"Precisely. And whether the two characters represented by the ship are actually a couple is beside the point; every ship on this lake exists because someone supports it, regardless of how the couple stands in "reality"." Jarvis answered in usual collected manner.

"Ah. Well then." Murmured the Doctor, and both he and Rose returned to peering through the telescopes at the numerous ships that rode the gentle, blue waves of the lake.

This time, Rose turned her focus onto some of the other, smaller ships following in the wake of _Johnlock_. Although these crafts were lesser in size, she could still tell that they all had peculiar names, like _Mystrade_, and _MorMor_. Facing _The Good Ship Johnlock_ was another large ship. This one was painted white, with blue sails, and was named _The Good Ship Sherlolly._ Evidently these two ships were in some sort of staged battle.

Meanwhile, the Doctor had turned his attention to a rather large group of ships, all painted in hues of red, green, blue, or yellow, with brightly colored sails, and odd symbols painted on the flags. Adjusting the scope to see what they were named, he was rather surprised to see various small figures running around on the decks, performing apparently, some form of spell casting.

A red robed figure was dancing about on the ship named _Zutara_, flinging flames on a blue-and-yellow-painted ship bearing the name of _The Good Ship Katang_, on whose decks stood a yellow-robed figure deflecting the flames with gusts of wind. Following these ships were other, equally colorful crafts, some in opposition, others not. They, too, had strange names, like _Makorra_, _Tokka_, and _Irosami_.

"Now," said Jarvis, much in the manner of a schoolteacher instructing ignorant children "Only ships involving the same characters ever have battles. For example, _Romione_, and _Harmony_ (or _Harmione_, whatever you wish to call it), are always at odds. _Romione_, and _Drarry_, however, get along just fine. Occasionally, you will find cross-fandom ships, like _Samolly_, but mostly ships are manned by characters in their separate fandoms."

The Doctor listened to all this with intently, while Rose stared at a blue-green ship with silver sails named _Percabeth_. "Do any of the ships ever sink?" he asked, interestedly.

"Not that I have heard of" replied Jarvis, obviously pleased at the question. "Although some do fade a bit, or shrink in size, when they lose supporters."

"And does that happen often?"

"Less so than you would think. Some ships can be surprisingly strong and long-lasting. Take _Freylin_: those two characters had very little interaction time, and yet it established itself as a ship very quickly, despite the opposition from _Merthur_."

Nodding, the Doctor resumed his place at the telescope, trying to assimilate all this information. Now that he knew what exactly these elaborate, multi-colored ships were doing, sailing around on the beautiful, tree-rimmed lake, they had rather lost their charm.

"Say, could we go out on one of those ships? See what's like out there?" Rose asked, looking up from her telescope.

But Jarvis shook his head emphatically. "That would be most unwise, Miss Rose. The battles between opposing ships can be violent, and the different supporters rather rabid. That is the thing with ships; looking on at them can be very enjoyable, and entertaining. But to become involved with any particular ship- well, it almost requires you to sell your soul. So I would advise you to be wary both of ships, and those who support them. Shall we move on?"

Proud, vibrant, and unusual, the numerous ships continued to sail in the late afternoon sun, across the cheerful, sparkling waters. After taking one last look at them and their odd battles, Rose and the Doctor both silently agreed that it was time to depart.

Returning to the Landspeeder, Jarvis announced where they would be heading next. "In a little while, another favorite Fandom event is scheduled, and if we hurry, we should just make it in time. It is called The Reaping, and afterwards comes a rather long battle-to-the-death, but I do not know if we will have enough time for that. Does this sound reasonably enjoyable?"

Rose and the Doctor were both game for anything, and so they sped off, Rose wondering if the Reaping had to do with the harvesting of grain, and the Doctor puzzling as to why there had been a ship named _The DoctorxRiver_, and what precisely that signified.

_**A/N: So, apologies for the late update…um… but, anyway, I wish it to be known that just because I included certain couples in this story, does not mean that I ship them. Also, if I didn't include a particular ship, it was because I forgot about them, or didn't have the space to mention them, not because I think that ship needs to burn in raging flames. That being said, I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys like it! To shtoops: I tried to include your reference, but I couldn't find the episode, and since I hadn't seen it, I didn't think I could write about it very well. So I hope you are okay with the small reference to it. So, if you guys have any complaints, comments, or suggestions, please do leave a review! They really make my day. And, as always, pretty much nothing save the clothes on my back belongs to me; all these characters belong to their respective creators. Next chapter: The Reaping**_


	4. Chapter 4

THE MOTHER OF ALL CROSSOVERS

CHAPTER 4: THE REAPING

The Doctor rather considered himself an expert in time; after all, he_ was_ a Time Lord, and he _could_ travel throughout space and time with perfect equanimity. But even he was beginning to be a little confused about the passage of time within the Fandom Dimension. When he, Rose, and Jarvis had departed from the curious Lake of Ships, the afternoon was waning slowly, and Rose had mentioned that it was about time for a nice cup of tea.

Yet now, as they hovered along what looked like a fancy train track, lined with various, leafy trees, the Doctor was ready to swear on his life that it was early morning. In the rosy sky of the east, the first gleams of a morning sun were peeping above the treetops, and hidden amongst the branches, birds trilled a cheerful greeting heralding the dawn.

"So, Jarvis, care to explain the dynamic shift in solar alignments?" the Doctor queried blithely, completely ignoring Rose's gaping-mouthed befuddlement at such a question. But Jarvis raised his hand to stave off any further questions as they approached a disreputable-looking train station that had chain fencing stretching out on either side.

It was only once the courteous butler had pulled up in front of the (apparently) deserted train station, and offered Rose an assisting hand out of the Landspeeder that he answered the Doctor's question. "Time shifts spatially in the Fandom Dimension according to event or place. So, for example, the Council of Elrond always takes place during early-to-mid afternoon, the Lake of Ships is always viewed around late afternoon, and the Reaping always take during early morning. However, the Reaping doesn't take place the morning after the Council, and it is not always morning at District 12 (which is where the Reaping is always held). Do you see?"

After glancing at each other, Rose and the Doctor both nodded vigorously, but in truth even the Doctor hadn't quite been able to follow Jarvis' explanation. Seeming pleased with their understanding, Jarvis proceeded to lead through a pair of metallic doors inside the train station, which was empty save for a few wooden benches and a large clock on the wall whose hands both seemed to be stuck at 12, despite the hour outside.

They passed through the train station quickly and out into a town to be remarked on for nothing but the general dilapidation of the small houses- that and the fact that there was no one the streets. Jarvis looked a little nervous at the sight of the empty ramshackle town, and he muttered to himself: "Oh, I do hope we won't be late."

So they quickly went down the streets, not stopping to examine anything that might have caught the visitors' interest. But when they when turned down one, broader street, Rose saw why the town appeared deserted. The end of the street opened onto a large square, facing an official-looking building, and here all the inhabitants seemed to be gathered in a vast, nervous crowd.

Every one of the subdued people was facing a stage set up in front of the official building, upon which stood a line of chairs and a short, squat woman dressed in a revolting shade of pink. As the trio approached, images flickering across a tall screen at the end of the stage finally ceased, along with the pompous voice narrating whatever had been happening.

"Oh, good" breathed Jarvis softly, as he, Rose, and the Doctor joined the fringes of the crowd. "All we've missed is the opening video. Nothing important."

Rose had absolutely no idea what was going on. She did think however, that the pink lady on the stage with the face like a toad was completely repulsive. This impression was reinforced when the woman stepped forward at the close of the video, and said in a sugary-sweet voice: "Good morning, my dears! I'm Dolores Umbridge, and welcome to the Eleventy-first Hunger Games! How are we feeling? All exited for the Reaping?"

Her meaningless words floated out amongst the utter silence of the crowd, but she didn't seem fazed at all. "Well, let's get right to it, shall we?" And with a girlish simper, the loathsome woman moved to two enormous glass bowls, elevated by stands, filled with various slips of paper.

"How about we start with District 1? And, as always, ladies first!" So saying, Dolores reached into the first bowl, and fumbled for one of the slips with thick, stubby fingers. Rose and the Doctor watched with breathless anticipation as she finally grabbed one, and unfolded the slip of paper.

"_Lust!_" Dolores sang out in excited tones, reading from the slip of paper. At the calling of this name, a curvaceous young woman dressed in a tight, black dress, with flowing, rich black hair swayed up to the stage and sat down with a smirk after shaking Dolores' pudgy hand.

"Ooh, she will make a good tribute" murmured Jarvis appreciatively. "As a Homunculus, she will be quite hard to defeat."

Neither Rose nor the Doctor knew quite what to say to this, so they turned their attention back to the stage to watch as Dolores drew a slip from the boys' bowl, and read off the name of the next tribute. "_Dionysus!"_ After the name was called out, a stout, grumpy looking man in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian t-shirt waddled up to the stage, clutching a can of diet Coke in one hand.

After this, Dolores drew name after name, with quite undisguised glee, and Rose and the Doctor had a difficult time keeping them all straight.

From District 2: a muscular young man named Thor, and a girl with a fearsome scowl named Clarisse.

From District 3: a pale boy named Artemis Fowl, and a girl named Winry Rockbell.

From District 4: a smiling lad whose name was Percy Jackson, and a redhead by the name of Ariel.

From District 5: an arrogant young man called Tony Stark, and a girl named Azula whose smile was rather maniacal.

From District 6: A blue-haired boy with the unusual title of Thomas the Train Engineer, and a striking woman dressed in purple named Niobe.

From District 7: a logger with very impressive sideburns named Logan, and a pointy-eared woman named Tauriel.

From District 8: a horribly scarred man named Ghastly Bespoke, and a robed woman named Madam Malkin.

From District 9: a mustachioed man who seemed to have no name save for the Swedish Chef, and a small child named Sunny Baudelaire.

From District 10: a veritable giant of a man named Rubeus Hagrid, and a white-haired girl named Daenerys Targaryen.

From District 11: a very short gardener named Samwise, and a green-skinned girl named (appropriately) Poison Ivy.

And finally, Dolores pulled out a slip of paper for the District 12 female Tribute. Clearing her throat with another simper, the toad-like woman read off the name: "Lady Ebishi!"

"I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute!" rang out a frantic voice suddenly, interrupting the crowd's polite applause. Startled, the Doctor and Rose craned their heads over the people in front of them to see who had volunteered.

Running down the center aisle formed to allow Tributes to come to the stage was a tall girl in a blue dress, with braided hair. "I volunteer!" she cried again, but none of the crowd looked at all shocked, and Dolores just shook her head sadly.

"Oh, Katniss dearie, what have I told you about what not to do at the Reaping?" Dolores asked in a tone one might use with a little girl.

The volunteer, Katniss, hung her head and whispered: "I must not volunteer." Dolores nodded with an air of smug triumph, and Katniss returned to her place in the crowd. But both Rose and the Doctor noticed that there was fire in the girl's downcast gaze, and not shame.

After that, Dolores picked the name for the male District 12 (another very small man named Grumpy), and then the combined Tributes all lined up on the stage.

"Residents of the Fandom District, I give you the Tributes of the Eleventy-first Hunger Games!"

At the squat officiator's words, the crowd erupted into much more vigorous applause and various mutterings about which Tributes looked the most promising. In the midst of all this, Jarvis whispered to the Time Lord and his Companion: "We'd best be on our way. Watching the actual Hunger Games themselves could take days, and I'm sure you don't want to stay in the Fandom Dimension for so long."

"Now, what exactly will these Tributes be doing?" the Doctor asked Jarvis with interest as they wandered away from the central square back toward the empty train station. "And what did that nasty little woman mean by "The Hunger Games"?"

Jarvis looked a little surprised at the question. "Why, those Tributes will be thrown together into a giant Arena where they will engage in pitched battles-to-the-death. The last one left alive is deemed the victor of the Hunger Games, and receives a fair amount of prize money. These Games are quite popular." The butler answered, as he pushed open the doors of the train station.

Rose made a face of pure horror. "You mean all those people chosen today are just going to kill each other? And people watch that for _fun_?"

"Well, not exactly" clarified Jarvis hastily. "You see, no matter how many times you kill a character, it is almost impossible for them to truly die. Only a few characters ever have actuallr suffered a final demise, to my knowledge."

The Doctor helped Rose into the Landspeeder as she pondered this. "So, even though they die in the Games, they'll come back to life? Isn't that still, I dunno, a little awful, really?"

But Jarvis just shrugged eloquently as the Landspeeder purred to life. "We all have our own methods of seeking entertainment, Miss Tyler. And now, if it sounds agreeable to you, we shall proceed to Fandom City, famous for its sub-cities such Gotham, Gondor, and Hogsmeade. There, I assure you, we shall see many marvelous things."

_**A/N: Yeah, so this chapter is late, too… what can I say, I was feeling uninspired. But thanks to snow-in-my-room's wonderful review, I finally finished this chapter! Do check out her stories, they are definitely groovy. At any rate, I know I handled the Reaping a little differently than the original, but my excuse is that things can be done a little differently in the Fandom Dimension, okay? As for why I picked those characters as Tributes, I tried to think of the characters that rather tied in the main exports or qualities of the twelve Districts, although I did have to tweak them a little bit…but I'd be proud if you can guess why each one was chosen! As always, thank you for reading! And do please, please leave a review, otherwise you may never see the next chapter. Oh, and for the sake of saying it, I do not own any of the characters in this story. Next chapter: Weapon Training with the Winchesters.**_


End file.
